Computer software is generally subject to a license which gives rights to a user in relation to the software. The license may be free or may be subject to payment or royalties based on use of the software by the individual, or by any other entity such as a company, government department etc. License compliance management systems allow the owner of a software to be able to monitor and take account of use of the software by an entity.